In general, wind power generating apparatuses produce electricity using the power of wind that is infinite in nature, and have long been developed and used. In the past, a windmill has been given as an example of an apparatus using the power of wind, and as the interest in environmental pollution has greatly increased lately in the world, a great deal of investment and effort are going into developing eco-friendly wind power generation.
In the wind power generating apparatus, a generating blade is rotated by the inflow of wind and electricity is produced from a generator connected to the generating blade.
As is well known, such a wind power generating apparatus may include a generating blade that is installed horizontally on the ground, a generator that generates electricity in conjunction with the rotation of the generating blade, a generating support that supports so that the generating blade is installed upward from the ground, and a rotary binding member that enables the rotation of the generating blade.
However, the conventional wind power generating apparatus has problems that when wind blows at a wind speed exceeding wind speeds that were considered at the time of design, the generating blade is excessively rotated and causes damage and breakage of other various components as well as the generating blade, and therefore there are difficulties in normal operations of the wind power generating apparatus.
In addition, the conventional wind power generating apparatus has a structure in which only a single generating blade is installed for each generating support, but in this case, actually produced electric energy is small as compared with the cost required for construction of the apparatus, thus causing degradation in production efficiency.
Therefore, Patent No. 10-0984702 entitled “wind power generating apparatus” has been filed and registered by the present applicant. This will be briefly described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. The shown wind power generating apparatus includes a generating tower 10 that has a generating space formed therein, a plurality of generating blades 20 that are axially installed along a center of the generating tower 10, wall surface through-holes 14 that penetrate an outer wall of the generating tower 10 and guide the inflow of wind toward the generating blade 20, a windshield plate (reference numeral 12 of FIG. 2) that introduces freely flowing wind around the generating tower 10 toward the wall surface through-holes 14 to concentrate a wind pressure, and a generator 50 that is connected on centric circles through a generating shaft 30 connected to a central axis of each of the plurality of generating blades 20.
In addition, the wind power generating apparatus further includes a horizontal protruding plate 13 that is formed on an outer circumference of the generating tower 10 so as to restrict a vertical flow of wind blowing toward the generating tower 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, in such a wind power generating apparatus, a single generating tower 10 is partitioned into multiple layers (for example, three layers) to obtain a plurality of generating spaces, and the generating space for each layer is divided by the horizontal protruding plate 13. It can be seen that at least one of each of the generating blade 20, the wall surface through-holes 14, the windshield plate (reference numeral 12 of FIG. 2), and the generator 50 is provided within the generating space for each layer.
In addition, the windshield plate (reference numeral 12 of FIG. 12) has a shape that extends in a tangent direction of the generating tower 10 from the point at which the wall surface through-holes 14 are provided and protrudes outward, and therefore wind that flows into a relatively wide space along the windshield plate is increased in pressure and speed while flowing in through the narrow wall surface through-holes 14. At the same time, the wind whose pressure and speed have increased passes through the wall surface through-holes 14 and hits distal ends of edges of the generating blades 20, whereby a rotation speed of the generating blades 20 is accelerated. As a result, efficiency of the wind power generation may be improved.
In this manner, the conventional wind power generating apparatus has an advantage that it can be utilized even in a narrow installation place, and has a structure in which it relatively increases the wind pressure and wind speed and then accelerates the generating blades, and therefore there is an advantage that it can be utilized even when the strength of wind is relatively small. In addition, in response to unexpected changes in the weather such as hurricanes, damage and breakage of the apparatus may be prevented, whereby wind power generation may be consistently performed.
However, the above-described conventional wind power generating apparatus has only a simple structure in which it induces wind flowing around the generating tower to be guided toward an inside of the generating tower so as to allow the guided wind to flow in toward the generating blades. Specifically, there cannot be proposed a method in which the wind blowing toward the generating tower flows via a wind inlet port resulting in a further increase in the strength of the wind, or the wind whose strength has increased efficiently hits the generating blades resulting in an increase in efficiency of wind power generation.